Milagros planificados
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: Se dice que cuando ocurren una serie de sucesos que la ciencia no puede explicar es obra de dios, pero ¿Realmente dios es quien está detrás de todo eso?


**Esta historia la terminé hace unos días pero decidí esperar hasta hoy para subirla... con esto logro otro de mis objetivos de entrelazar todas mis historias de una u otra forma... será un poco diferente de lo que estoy acostumbrado a subir en Love Live! así que no se como se lo van a tomar...**

* * *

**Milagros planificados.**

En medio de la penumbra se podía vislumbrar un pequeño grupo de esferas brillantes flotando y girando alrededor de un pequeño cubierto por un manto blanco cubriéndolo casi por completo, la única parte visible de su cuerpo era su boca.

— ¿Ocurre algo señor? —Un mayordomo apareció entre las sombras, su aspecto pese a verse como un hombre joven su cabello era totalmente blanco.

— No encuentro una historia interesante, ¿Alguna sugerencia Liar? —Preguntó en tono neutro con su voz infantil.

— Ninguna señor —Respondió el hombre con toda calma.

— Pero que tenemos aquí —Comentó de pronto el infante mientras una de las esferas flotaba justo frente a él.

— ¿Algo interesante señor?

— No del todo —A pesar de sus palabras su sonrisa era genuina — Pero puede serlo.

— ¿Desea que prepare alguna bestia o virus señor? —Preguntó Liar como si hablara del clima.

— No, empieza a ser repetitivo, está vez usaré un método distinto.

— ¿Distinto? —Por primera vez sonaba confundido — ¿Entonces que desea que haga?

— Nada por el momento —Guardó silencio unos segundos — No, pensándolo bien, trae las plumas de ese raro Pegaso del mundo SW-0122N, creo que pueden ser útiles.

— Como ordene —Y sin decir más desapareció en la oscuridad.

— Ahora, muéstrenme una buena historia que pueda entretenerme —Comentó el niño colocando ambas manos sobre la esfera.

**·········**

En la oscuridad de un solitario parque se encontraban un par de chicas sentadas en un banco abrazadas llorando, una de ellas una chica de cabellera gris derramaba sus lágrimas sobre el pecho de otra de cabellos azules, no dejaban de preguntarse ¿Cómo terminaron así? Su día fue increíble, una cita maravillosa, palabras dulces, una deliciosa comida preparada por su pareja, y sobre todo, tuvieron su primera vez, se entregaron por completo a la otra.

Pero tuvieron la mala fortuna de que al terminar dicho acto llegaran los padres de la chica de cabellos azules quienes se escandalizaron por tal acto, gritando, maltratando y humillando a ambas, al parecer una familia tradicionalista que no soportaba que su hija tuviera esas preferencias, corrieron de la casa a la chica de cabellos grises pero su novia fue tras ella en el primer descuido de sus padres.

Ahora se desahogaban con la otra buscando la mejor solución.

— Tal vez —Murmuró la de cabellera gris tratando de controlarse — Lo mejor sea terminar.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Kotori? —Preguntó su pareja con una dura mirada.

— Umi-chan, no quiero que tengas problemas con tus padres por mi culpa.

— Tarde o temprano iba a pasar, pero no es tu culpa.

— Si lo es.

— No, lo es —Elevó un poco la voz para mantenerse firme — Escucha, eres mi novia porque yo lo decidí, estoy contigo porque así lo quiero, y también fui yo quien se enamoró de ti, no me engañaste ni obligaste a nada, por eso no necesitas sentirte culpable —Besó sus manos para tratar de transmitirle confianza.

**········**

— Un amor incomprendido entre un mundo lleno de doble moral —Comentó el infante mientras observaba varias imágenes de ambas chicas sufriendo e intentando escapar juntas, una boda al parecer obligada para la tal Umi e incluso intentos de homicidio — Supongo que no importa que intervenga si este es el resultado —Observó a ambas felices con vestidos de novia siendo felicitadas por familiares y amigos.

— Aquí tiene las plumas señor —Informó el mayordomo apareciendo nuevamente.

— Grandioso, pero espera un poco, aún es pronto para usarlas.

— ¿Qué planea señor?

— Hay muchas formas de hacer que arda el mundo Liar, no solo con plagas y guerra nacidas del odio, algunos nacen de una forma distinta.

**·········**

El tiempo transcurrió justo como lo vio el extraño niño, con la pareja sufriendo a causa de los padres de Umi y su extrema negación a aceptar la _enferma_ relación con otra chica.

Ahora en una de sus reuniones fugitivas había un tenso ambiente debido a la extraña confesión de Kotori.

— Kotori, ¿Qué has dicho? —Preguntó Umi totalmente confundida, creyendo que escuchó mal a su novia, cualquiera pensaría eso, nadie la culpa, a menos que fuera una broma, pero el rostro de su pareja le aseguraba que no lo era.

— Estoy embarazada —Repitió lo más seriamente que pudo, soportando el miedo que crecía en su interior.

— ¿Estás segura? —Inquirió con miles de ideas en su cabeza recibiendo una afirmación — Pero ¿Cómo?, digo, nosotras, tú, yo, somos chicas, entonces ¿Cómo?

— Se lo extraño que suena, ni yo sé cómo fue posible —Las lágrimas de sus ojos estaban por salir en cualquier momento — Pero te juro que esa es la primera y la única vez que he estado con alguien, tu eres la única Umi-chan.

Siguiendo la lógica, claramente no encajaba para nada, pero conocía a Kotori perfectamente, ella era incapaz de mentir, entonces ¿Cómo?, muchas ideas llegaron a su cabeza cada una más desagradable que la anterior, pero bastó con verla llorar para desecharlas todas, arriesgaría todo y confiaría en ella.

— Tranquila, está bien —Susurró abrazándola y dejando que se desahogue como esa noche — Aun estamos en preparatoria, nuestro último año, pero te prometo que cuidare de ambos.

— Gracias, Umi-chan —Sollozó sintiéndose aliviada.

**·········**

— ¿Piensa darle alguna clase de poder a ese bebe? —Preguntó el mayordomo.

— Para nada, será un bebe normal, para su mundo claro.

**·········**

La noticia claramente no fue tan bien tomada por parte de ambas partes familiares, pero aun así Umi intentaba mantenerse firme pese a las constantes frases de familiares y supuestos amigos repitiéndole que claramente Kotori la engañó y tuvo relaciones con un hombre o se fertilizó artificialmente solo para engañarla.

Finalmente cansados de repetir la rutina durante los meses de gestación donde prácticamente no tuvieron contacto por los conflictos, los padres Sonoda confiados de darle una dosis de realidad a su hija, obligaron a que la bebe se sometiera a una prueba de ADN.

— Hoy finalmente abrirás lo ojos y notaras la clase de chica que ese esa zo-

— Madre —Con voz firme Umi evitó que terminara la frase, incluso ella comenzaba a creer que Kotori la engañó y sus padres tenían razón y le aterraba esa idea.

Kotori intentaba ignorar sus comentarios mientras arrullaba a su hija con ayuda de su madre.

— Más respeto a tu madre —Su padre se alzó con su porte de cabeza de la familia — ¿Es esa la educación que te hemos dado?

— No recuerdo que parte de mi educación fuera faltarle el respeto a la madre de su nieta —Respondió manteniéndose firme pese a que sus piernas temblaban.

— Esa bastarda no es mi nieta —Dijo firme la señora.

— Te dije que.

El doctor interrumpió tosiendo con fuerza para hacerse notar.

— Aquí tengo los resultados de sus exámenes —Anunció mostrando el sobre.

— Maravilloso, ahora doctor porque no lo abre y dice los resultados fuerte y claro —La Sonoda se mostraba orgullosa y triunfante.

Incluso Kotori temía que el resultado le diera la razón.

— El resultado para Minami, es positivo.

— Eso es claro, el de nuestra hija es el importante —Las mujer se mostraba impaciente.

— El resultado para la señorita Sonoda, no puede ser —El doctor se mostró confundido, para él todo eso no era más que un circo, ¿Quién en su sano juicio creería que dos chicas podrían concebir una vida?

— Doctor, ¿Algo está mal? —Preguntó Umi temerosa.

— No lo sé —Contestó alterado — Sinceramente no lo sé.

Hizo una rápida llamada a una enfermera mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

— ¿Me llamó doctor? —Inquirió la enfermera entrando al despacho donde se encontraba todo el mundo en un incómodo ambiente.

— Shizune, necesito que me conteste con la verdad —Comenzó el doctor — ¿Alguien tuvo contacto con las muestras Sonoda-Minami mientras se realizaba el proceso?

— No doctor, todo el proceso se llevó de la manera adecuada —Contestó confundida — Incluso se implementaron las medidas extra pedidas por la familia Sonoda.

— Entonces no hay duda.

— Ya fue suficiente, díganos ¿Cuál es el resultado para poder terminar con esto? —Demandó la señora Sonoda.

— Positivo —Las mirada de confusión lo obligaron a tomar aire y explicarlo mejor — El resultado tanto Minami, como Sonoda, es positivo.

El asombró para los adultos no pudo ocultarse y el alivio para la pareja mucho menos, siendo Umi quien de inmediato abrazó a su pareja e hija.

— ¡Tiene que haber un error! —Gritó la Sonoda escandalizada — ¡Ambas son mujeres, ¿Cómo fue posible?!

— Eso es lo que me gustaría saber a mí, señora —Contestó el médico — Esto va en contra de todo lo que he aprendido de medicina, no, como ser humano.

— Haga otra prueba —Exigió el padre — Está vez no cometa errores.

— Pero

— No me importa —Interrumpió Kotori a su novia — Siempre y cuando la vida de mi hija no corra peligro, haremos la prueba las veces que deseen.

— ¿Estás segura? —Umi solo quería terminar con todo eso de una vez.

— No importan las pruebas, pero si con esto podemos estar juntas y criar a nuestra hija estoy dispuesta.

— Increíble, muchas gracias —El doctor se mostró emocionado — Si se confirma el nacimiento genuino entre una pareja homosexual generaría toda una revolución en el campo de la medicina.

Umi miró fijamente al médico con su expresión más aterradora.

— Si algo le pasa a mi hija, le juro que lo va pagar.

— No tiene de que preocuparse, lo último que deseo es que algo le pase a esa niña, es demasiado importante para la ciencia, no, para el mundo entero.

**·········**

— Ahora comprendo sus palabras señor —Comentó el mayordomo con toda tranquilidad.

— Los humanos se dicen seres _civilizados_, pero realmente solo son una especie que evolucionó a base de costumbres y formas de ver el mundo —Comenzó a hablar el niño con calma pero sin borrar su sonrisa — Dicen vivir su vida buscando respuestas, pero realmente buscan lo que sea que les dé la razón a sus creencias, y en cuanto encuentran la verdad, lo niegan y buscan desesperadamente probar lo contrario, lo irónico es que solo consiguen lo contrario.

**·········**

Los Sonoda no tomaron bien que las siguientes dos pruebas terminaran con el mismo resultado, lo que llevó a su familia, y Minami, a visitar otros hospitales, seguían creyendo que todo fue manipulado por lo que pidieron máxima seguridad, pero en todos el resultado era el mismo, lo cual terminó atrayendo la atención de otros practicantes de medicina y ciencias que buscaban descubrir el misterio, pero ellos no fueron los únicos.

— Señorita, por favor, solo unas preguntas —Dijo una mujer con un micrófono intentando que Umi se detuviera, con ella un grupo intentaban sacar toda la información disponible del _"milagro médico"._

— Ya les dije que no pienso responder ninguna de sus indecentes preguntas —Contestó fastidiada, llevaba semanas con la misma rutina, ni si quiera en la escuela se libraba de los intentos de interrogatorios, solo el departamento que compartía con Kotori y su hija era su refugio.

Después de que los padres desistieran de seguir con más pruebas de ADN, tomó al decisión de vivir con su novia e hija, los Minami apoyaron la idea ayudándolas con la renta de un departamento solo para ellas, aunque Umi se negaba a aceptarlo, terminó accediendo con la presión de Kotori y su madre.

— Estoy en casa —Anunció aliviada de que por lo menos esos reporteros respetaran la intimidad de su hogar, desde que los médicos hicieron público todo sobre el nacimiento de su hija no pudo tener un momento de paz en público — Cuanto descaro tienen algunos.

— Bienvenida Umi-chan —Su novia llegó a recibirla con su hija en brazos.

Ambas continuaban sus estudios, y su pequeña hija era cuidada por sus abuelos o alguna niñera, pero en cuanto terminaban las clases Kotori siempre era la primera en salir para llegar con su pequeña, Umi mientras tanto se encargaba de lidiar con reporteros y uno que otro científico y loco que las llamaban fraude.

**·········**

— Estoy —Hizo una pausa buscando la palabra correcta — Sorprendido señor.

— Dilo correctamente, Liar —Habló el infante — Decepcionado.

— Si me permite señor, normalmente busca un mayor caos y destrucción, pero esto.

— Aun no termina, de hecho, está por comenzar.

**·········**

Por la mañana ambas madres se disponían a ir a la escuela, tras despedirse cariñosamente de su hija que dormía plácidamente en la cuna de su habitación y unas rápidas instrucciones finales a la nueva niñera salieron a toda prisa, sin percatarse del peligro que la mujer representaba.

Apenas recorrieron una calle cuando una explosión ocurrió en el departamento, rápidamente se reunió una multitud gravando el acontecimiento.

Kotori observaba completamente inmóvil en estado de shock el hogar en llamas donde se encontraba su hija, Umi se movió e intentó entrar pero fue detenida antes de lograr llegar.

El hecho fue viral en internet no solo en Japón, si no a nivel internacional, especialmente por el hashtag "castigodivino". Fueron dos horas de agonía para las madres mientras igualmente las redes ardían con todo tipo de material de la tragedia.

Para cuando el incendio fue controlado los bomberos ingresaron buscando, sin esperanzas algo que se hubiera salvado de ese infierno.

— ¡Señoras! —Un alterado bombero salió llamando la atención de todo el mundo — Tienen que ver esto.

Un pequeño rayo de esperanza se mostró antes las afligidas madres que poco les importó el que las llamaran _señoras_ siendo tan jóvenes.

— ¿Qué encontraron? —Preguntó Umi que se mostraba más serena.

— Será mejor que lo vean con sus propios ojos, por aquí —Contestó el bombero guiándolas entre los escombros carbonizados.

Un grupo de curiosos se colaron, grabando el lugar sin importarles las negativas del equipo de bomberos.

— Vean eso —Señaló el hombre a una puerta totalmente intacta, solo presentaba el tono negro de las llamas, la pareja conocía perfectamente la habitación — Intentamos abrirla pero no podemos, ¿Acaso esta reforzada de alguna forma?

Ambas negaron.

— Jamás pensamos en eso —Respondió Umi mientras Kotori lentamente se acercaba para abrir la puerta.

Sorpresivamente ella la abrió sin ningún esfuerzo; dentro el lugar estaba intacto, y en la cuna la bebe se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente.

— ¡Mi bebe! —Kotori corrió inmediatamente a tomar a la niña en sus brazos despertándola, Umi igualmente fue directo a abrazar a ambas llorando libremente junto a su pareja.

— Es increíble que este lugar este intacto —Comentó el bombero sorprendido — Especialmente con las plumas en el piso.

— ¿Plumas? —Umi observó el piso notando que estaba lleno de ellas — ¿De dónde salieron tantas?

— ¿No las esparcieron ustedes? —Preguntó el bombero.

— Claro que no, nuestra hija es alérgica a las plumas, ¿Por qué haríamos eso? —Contestó Kotori.

— Milagro —Murmuró uno de los que entraron sin permiso — ¡Milagro! —Gritó mientras sostenía una pluma.

**·········**

— Protegió la habitación y esparció las plumas de unicornio para montar ese momento —Dedujo el mayordomo con toda calma.

— Ahora viene lo divertido.

**·········**

Si antes pareció una locura, con el suceso de inmediato se volvió una auténtica locura incluso entre los fieles de diferentes religiones que estaban a favor y en contra de tratar a la niña como una _enviada divina_. Otros incluso llegaron al extremo de crear cultos para la pequeña y sus madres.

En el campo de la ciencia estudiaban las plumas y los sucesos y todo desafiaba sus creencias porque en cualquier simulación, la habitación donde estaba la bebe era la que primero debió consumirse con las llamas antes que el resto, sin contar que ninguna especie conocida existente o extinta coincide si quiera un poco con las encontradas.

La pareja intentó mantenerse alejada de todo eso, pero era inevitable, además eran en extremo sobreprotectoras, obviamente recibieron ayuda de sus pocas y sinceras amistades y familia por lo que se mantienen apenas estables.

En cuanto al público en general, simples debates del tema terminaban en discusiones, y en algunos casos hasta agresiones físicas.

En resumen, era un completo caos a nivel mundial.

**·········**

— No es lo mismo que ver humanos siendo consumidos por la desesperación pero debo admitir que llegaron a un punto similar en su forma de ver el mundo.

— Y es hora del último acto —Comentó el niño observando como en un programa de televisión que rompió record de audiencia presentaban algunas de las plumas encontradas como muestras del caso mientras lo analizaban.

De pronto las plumas comenzaron a desvanecerse frente a las cámaras y ojos de millones de personas desconcertándolos aún más.

El niño reía feliz de ver como enloquecían por lo ocurrido.

— ¿Ocurre algo señor? —Preguntó el mayordomo al ver como el pequeño callaba de pronto.

No hubo respuesta y segundos después una mariposa negra se colocó sobre el niño antes de estallar liberando un brillo azul como su fuera fuegos artificiales.

— Apenas comenzaba a divertirme —Habló el infante irritado.

— ¿Se han molestado por jugar con ese mundo?

— No, parece que quieren que cumpla con mi trabajo —Se levantó y al hacerlo su estatura cambio a la de un adulto.

— ¿Desea que elimine este mundo? —Cuestionó Liar tomando la esfera en su mano.

Se mantuvo callado unos segundos.

— No, podría ocurrir algo interesante después —Respondió con una voz gruesa, dejando atrás el tono infantil.

— ¿Qué hay de la aplicación en la que estaba trabajando?

— Disfrázala del algún videojuego y envíala a algún mundo —Ordenó con toda calma.

— ¿Qué pasa si causa problemas?

— Bórralos.

— Como ordene señor —Dijo Liar con toda tranquilidad.

— Liar.

— ¿Si, señor?

— No olvides avisarme si ocurre algo interesante.

— Por supuesto, señor.

Y el misterioso adulto despareció en las sombras.

* * *

**puntos a aclarar: Se que dije que no soy de los que acostumbran a usar personajes originales pero este es un caso especial, ya que aunque es un personaje original, de hecho no es tan original, ya que lo he usado antes para fanfics originales, los cuales se perdieron en el olvido y también lo he usado en el último fanfic de Naruto, que de hecho tiene ciertas coincidencias con este, por eso me es fácil usar el personaje.**

**Si se preguntan su nombre, realmente no tiene, o tenía pero lo olvido, no es un dios, si no una entidad extremadamente poderosa que ve a los dioses como sus mascotas, aun así su personalidad es la de un niño malcriado con muchos sirvientes que realmente son sus propias creaciones.**

**Me sentí feliz de escribir esto porque me dio gusto volver a usar a ese personaje, aunque normalmente da más problemas y deje el final abierto por si llego a pensar en una segunda parte... por cierto esta historia también esta unida a otra, a ver, ¿Quien notó el guiño?**

**Use al KotoUmi en lugar del NozoEli porque siendo los Sonoda tradicionalistas creí que encajarían mejor, también porque es el cumpleaños de indecente-chan y quería algo para ella, también como dije en mi pagina de facebook ya tengo otro de situaciones pero ese lo subiré mañana, feliz cumpleaños en japon y adelantado en este lado del charco, Umi "indecente" Sonoda :v**


End file.
